Hey, I Know You!
by books-lover-1234
Summary: These 8 friends are in for a ride! When one "friend" reunites with another "friend", she couldn't be happier! But then something terrible happens. ZigzagxOC, SquidxOC, X-RayxOC


_Yes, I use Spark (my sister, Brianna) and Fuse (me, Dani) in every story I write about and I do pair them up with the same people. But this one is different. Very different. _

_Character Descriptions:_

_Fuse: Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, flawless skin_

_Spark: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, flawless skin_

_Jaycee: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, flawless skin_

_Sierra: Brown hair, green eyes, short_

_Kennedy: Blonde hair, grey eyes, medium-height_

_Samara: Red-ish hair, brown eyes, short, glasses_

_Sydney: Blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall_

_Christina: Blonde hair, blue-ish grey eyes, medium-height_

**Hey, I Know You!**

_Ugh, why did we have to be transported here on a bus? _I thought _AND WHY ARE WE HANDCUFFED?_

We were on our way to Camp Green Lake for the summer to stay with my Auntie Lou. We is in me, my sister Brianna, my friends Jaycee, Sierra, and Kennedy, and my sister's friends Samara, Sydney, and Christina. Camp Green Lake sounded awfully familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yo, yo guard dude!" I yelled. The guard looked blankly at me. "Un-handcuff us! We're not even criminals! We're going to stay with the Warden, my auntie!"

The guard grunted but got up and un-handcuffed each of us.

"Fuse, you're a lifesaver! My wrists started to hurt." Jaycee said. Each of us has nicknames, too. I'm Fuse, Brianna is Spark, Samara is Shorty, Jaycee is Brainiac, Kennedy is Tomboy, Sierra is Pinkie, Christina is Lipstick, and Sydney is Blondie.

I took out one of my many books I packed in my bag. All of our suitcases were at the front while we were at the back. I book I took out was…_Holes. _I gasped.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" I repeated.

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"We're going to Camp Green Lake, the camp from the book _Holes_!" I said, and then gasped. "My boyfr- I mean- friend Ricky is there! I knew he sounded familiar! He's Zigzag from the book!"

"Yeah, right, Fuse! I totally doubt that." Spark said.

"She might be right. Ricky was also one of my best friends. He resembled Zigzag from the book perfectly." Brainiac said, taking my side.

"Whatever, we'll see in a couple of minutes. I see Camp Green Lake up ahead." Spark said.

"This is exciting!" Tomboy said.

"No getting hyper, Tomboy. The camp is overrun by boys." I said. Tomboy stopped breathing and looked at me, fake scared.

"She'll survive." Pinkie said. I laughed. The bus made a sharp stop and we all flung forward. While everyone else pitched forward, I flew over the seat.

"Okay… OW!" I yelled. I stood up and immediately brushed myself off. "I'm good, I'm good."

We all got off the bus and into the blazing heat. A few cries of "Fresh Meat!" rose from some of the boys. Then they realized that 8 girls got off the bus.

"Where do we go?" Lipstick asked.

"There!" I yelled, pointing to a car. "There's Auntie Lou's Chrysler!"

"Oh!" all the girls yelled. We started to run, but then I stopped and looked around.

"It's just like I'd imagined it should be!" I whispered. Shorty grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Auntie Lou's cabin. All the girls were just standing on the front porch.

I walked in. "Honey, I'm home!"

Auntie Lou ran into the main room. "Danielle! How good to see you!" Auntie Lou said, running to hug me. She hugged me tightly.

"Oof! Hi, Auntie Lou!" I said, but my voice was muffled.

She let me go. "Wow, you've grown dramatically!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, where do we put our stuff?"

"E tent. You'll be living the lives of the boys. You're even going to serve the sentence of the D tent boys, all of them. One year." Auntie Lou said.

"YES!" I yelled, pumping my hands in the air. I ran out of the cabin and to F tent that was usually the counselor's tent. Beside E tent was F tent and beside that was G tent. I guess the counselors had to get another tent. On each of the cots (there was 8 cots) were 2 orange long-sleeved jumpsuits, 4 pairs of socks, a pair of combat boots, a hat with a piece of cloth attached to the back (for neck protection), and 2 shower tokens. I noticed all the other girls enter the tents.

"What are we doing in here? Are we staying in here?" Brainiac asked.

"Yeah, Auntie Lou said we're going to live the life of the boys. For a year." I said.

"A YEAR?" the girls shrieked. They looked petrified. I looked excited.

"Guys, this is my life dream! I've always wanted to come here!" I yelled, jumping up and down. I looked around and pointed to the cot closest to the door. "That one's mine!"

I grabbed one of the jumpsuits, a pair of socks, the hat, and the pair of boots. I took off my original clothes and put on the camp outfit. "I love it! I love it!"

I grabbed the hat (mine didn't have the piece of cloth) and put it on, pulling my ponytail through the loop at the back.

"How could you possibly love this? This is going to be hell!" Pinkie said.

"I don't care, this is awesome!" I yelled. "Now put on the outfits or I'll get the bustin' up of all of you with a shovel!"

They knew I was dead serious. They quickly undressed and put on the camp outfit. A goofy looking guy walked into our tent. I knew it was Dr. Pendanski. He gave us that speech about how we might be here but we're not bad kids and how he respects us.

"My name is Dr. Pendanski and I'll be your counselor, as you will be doing counseling with D tent. All the D tent members are in the Wreck Room. Be free to introduce yourselves." Dr. Pendanski said.

"Cool, whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Dr. Pendanski walked out of the tent and advised us to follow him. We did and he showed us the camp compound. I shrugged and walked into the Wreck Room. The D tent boys were playing pool and Zigzag had his back towards me. _Yup, that's my Ricky _I thought. I walked to the pool table.

"Hey, I'm Dani. Dr. Pendanski told me to introduce myself to you. I'm one of the girls who will be staying in E tent. All my friends call me Fuse because I have a short fuse." I explained. Zigzag looked up and gasped.

"Dani?" he asked.

"Hey Zigzag." I said.

"You know him?" X-Ray asked.

"Yeah, I know all of you and I can name you by heart. I'm not a creeper, I just really love the…never mind, you probably never read it." I said.

"If you know us by heart, state our real and nicknames." Squid said. I looked at him.

"You're Alan, also known as Squid."

"You're Theodore, also known as Armpit."

"You're Rex, also known as X-Ray."

"You're Lewis, also known as Barf Bag."

"You're Hector, also known as Zero."

"You're Ricky, also known as Zigzag."

"And finally, you're Jose, also known as Magnet."

All the boys, except Zigzag, widened their eyes and opened their mouths in shock.

"How did you..?"

"I have my sources." I said. "Nah, I just have my Auntie Lou, the Warden. She sent me a letter. And I knew Zigzag already. He was my best friend when we went to school together."

"Oh, okay." Squid said. He still looked a little scared. Brainiac and Spark, the only 2 brave ones, entered and stood beside me.

"You guys, this is my sister Spark and best friend Brainiac. Zigzag, you remember them." I said. He nodded.

"Our other friends are outside, being chickens. The one with the glasses is Shorty, the one with the hazel eyes is Blondie, the one with blonde hair is Lipstick, the one with grey eyes is Tomboy, and the one with brown hair is Pinkie." I said. The boys nodded. The whistle for dinner blew and every boy got up and left the Wreck Room, followed by Brainiac and Spark. Me and Zigzag were the last ones to leave. I started to leave before him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to make it a surprise for you." I said, shrugging again.

"Well it's good to see you again." Zigzag said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. And after 8 months of me missing him, he kissed me again. His lips were soft against mine. We broke apart and we walked out of the Wreck Room hand-in-hand to the Mess Hall.


End file.
